Love Of Siam HUNHAN
by jongdae aegya
Summary: Sehun hidup bersama keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Tetapi setelah Hyojin –sang kakak- menghilang, semuanya berubah. Luhan yang berperan sebagai tetangga lama Sehun kembali datang setelah sekian lama berpisah. "Luhan?" "Hei! Sehun?" "hyojin kenapa tidak ada disini!" [HunHan story. EXO FF]


**Love Of Siam**

_**Cast : Oh Sehun – Sehun**_

___**Lu Han – Luhan**_

___**Tiffany Hwang – Hyojin / Tiffany**_

___**Cho Kyuhyun – Kyuhyun **_

___**Lee Sungmin – Sungmin**_

___**Kim Ah Young – Yura**_

___**U can find be your self**_

_Summary : Sehun hidup bersama keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Tetapi setelah Hyojin –sang kakak- menghilang, semuanya berubah. Luhan yang berperan sebagai tetangga lama Sehun kembali datang setelah sekian lama berpisah. –Hunhan-_

_Terinspirasi dari film "Love Of Siam" Mario Maurer bersama Witwisit Hiranyawongkul._

* * *

Seorang namja manis nan mungil dengan mengenakan baju khas anak sekolah menengah pertama terlihat murung di depan rumahnya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Namun sepertinya namja manis itu tak mau menghiraukannya

"Lu Han.. ayolah ikut kembali ke China bersama _Guma_, kita akan tinggal bersama _baba_mu disana" Bujuk wanita paruh baya itu kepada namja manis disebelahnya, bernama Luhan

"_Bu Xiwang, Guma_. Luhan ingin bersama _Nainai_ disini" namja itu menatap arah depan dengan tatapan kosong

"Ayolah Lu Han" paksa _Guma_-bibinya- sambil menarik kasar tas sekolah yang di pegang Luhan

"_Bu Xiwang, Guma!"_ Luhan terus bersikeras dengan keputusannya dan menarik paksa tas sekolahnya, membuat sang bibi kewalahan dan memutuskan mengalah danakhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sang nenek yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiri Luhan yang akhirnya kembali terdiam setelah kepergian sang bibi.

"Lu Han, kenapa kau tak ingin ke China? Disana ada _BaBa_ mu" bujuk lembut sang nenek

"Aniyo, Luhan ingin bersama _Nainai_ disini. Lagipula jika aku harus kesana kau juga harus ikut"

Wanita berumur separuh abad itu tersenyum.

"Lu Han_, Nainai_ mu sudah tua. Aku tak mampu lagi kuat berjalan. Aku hanya bisa menetap disini, di Seoul"

"Kau egois" sinis Lu Han

Sang nenek pun akhirnya memilih untuk menghentikan perdebatan dengan cucunya. Dan memilih masuk kedalam rumah untuk melanjutkan perkerjaan yang sempat terhenti tadi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diluar menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Aniyo , Sehun! Kau tak bisa membuat bubble gum sepertiku"

"Aku bisa nunna!"

Terlihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang tampak lebih tua sedang berlarian di area rumah mereka. Sambil mengunyah permen karet tertawa bersama dan berhenti di depan jendela. Mereka berdua melihat seseorang sedang duduk diluar dilantai pertama rumah mereka, tepat di bawah jendela mereka sekarang.

"Ppali! Sekarang buat bubble gum sepertiku, sehun!" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil meniup permen karet yang dikunyahnya menjadi sebuah gelembung

"oke! Aku akan buktikan padamu, Hyojin nunna!" sang adik, yang bernama sehun pun mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yeoja yang berada disampingnya

PLUK

Namun naas, permen karet yang tadi berada di mulut Sehun sekarang terjatuh kebawah tepat di atas kepala namja yang sedang duduk di bawah lantai pertama jendela mereka. Sehun dan Hyojin pun segera bersembunyi

Lu Han, sang namja yang duduk dibawah jendela dan menjadi korban itu mencoba meraba atas kepalanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu menempel di rambutnya dan mencoba memegangnya.

"iyuwh" Lu Han menatap jijik yang kini menempel di tangan sekaligus di rambutnya

Sementara itu

"Kau sih Sehun! Jadi terkena dia" Hyojin memukul pelan kepala adiknya gemas

"Aku kan tak sengaja nunna" gumam Sehun

"SEHUN ! HYOJIN! AYO KEBAWAH SUDAH WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM" teriak sang umma-Sungmin-. segera Sehun dan Hyojin berlari kebawah

"kalian jangan berlari. Nanti jatuh bahaya" ujar Kyuhyun –ayah sehun dan hyojin-

"Ne appa" ucap mereka serentak

"Sehun! Jangan makan permen karet di meja makan, Hyojin jangan ajarkan adikmu yang tidak tidak" Sungmin berdecak geram dan memberikan tissue untuk Sehun

"ne umma"

"Siapa yang memimpin doa?" ujar Kyuhyun. Sehun dan Hyojin serentak membuang muka mereka.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Lakukan bersama saja" Sungmin menyarankan.

"baiklah"

_"__Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus, Amen" _

Akhirnya keluarga ini menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan candaan diselingi tawaan mereka.

* * *

"_Nainai_" Lu Han berlari ke tempat Nainai-nya menjahit sambil menujukkan rambutnya yang terkena lemparan permen karet. Sang nenek pun hanya melihat sekilas dan memutuskan untuk memangkas sedikit rambut Lu Han yang terkena permen karet.

Setelah memangkas rambut Lu Han , sang nenek tetap saja bungkam dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitnya yang sempat tertunda

"_Nainai_" panggil Lu Han sambil menggoyangkan badan sang nenek, tetapi tetap saja bungkam. Berkali-kali Lu Han mencoba memanggil sang nenek, tak ada hasil. Tapi bukan Lu Han jika tak bekerja keras. Ia segera menuju kearah piano tua disudut ruang dan memainkannya asal.

Sang nenek menoleh dan tersenyum tipis menghampiri Lu Han.

"kau memainkan apa? Piano ini bisa rusak jika kau memainkannya asal"

"jadi bagaimana ? yang mana yang benar?" perlahan sang nenek menyentuh tuts-tuts piano yang tua itu, memainkan nya perlahan yang menimbulkan melody melody tenang nan halus.

"mengapa kau selalu memainkan lagu ini? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Lu Han

"dulu _YeYe_ mu juga sering memainkan lagu ini kepadaku" sang nenek tersenyum. Lu Han sepertinya tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita masa muda sang nenek.

"lalu, apakah yang ia tampilkan didepanmu?"

"cukup dengarkan" sang nenek memainkan lagu itu dengan tempo yang tenang, dan sangat menghayati setiap nada yang dihasilkan oleh tuts-tuts yang ditekannya. Lu Han ikut menikmatinya

"aku berharap kau bisa memainkan lagu ini diatas panggung sebagus YeYe-mu dulu" gumam sang nenek pelan

"ia pernah mengatakan ia merindukanmu" sang nenek tersenyum mendengar penuturan Lu Han

"dulu saat YeYe mu tiba dirumah dan menemukan keadaan rumah yang kosong, ia sangat merasa kesepian. Dan memainkan piano dengan lagu ini agar ia tak kesepian lagi" lanjut sang nenek

"Sehun. Jangan lupakan tasmu bodoh!" Hyojin mengejar Sehun yang berada di luar rumah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dengan pakaian sekolah khas remaja putri bertengger di tubuhnya serta Sehun yang menggunakan pakaian pramuka sekolahnya.

Sehun melihat tetangganya –Lu Han- sedang bersiap berangkat dan mencium telapak tangan neneknya. Hyojin yang melihat itu menatap prihatin sang adik. Ia tau sang adik sangat ingin berteman dengan tetangganya itu. Namun tak pernah sang adik berhasil mendekatinya padahal mereka satu sekolah, terlebih insiden jatuhnya permen karet sang adik di kepala tetangganya.

"Lu Han , ayo kita berangkat bersama" ujar Sehun pelan, namun Lu Han tak menanggapinya dan memilih untuk berangkat berjalan kaki

Hyojin menghela nafas. "yausudah Sehun, ayo berangkat nanti kita terlambat" sahut hyojin dan segera menaiki mobil untuk berangkat bersama appa dan eommanya yang akan berangkat bekerja

* * *

Se Hun selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik Lu Han disekolahnya. Dari Lu Han yang selalu memakan bekalnya dikantin sendirian. Dan saat Sehun sedan bermain bola, ia tak sengaja melihat Lu Han berjalan kearah kamar mandi sekolah sambil membawa palet bekas cat air. Sempat terjadi tatapan mata antara mereka, namun Lu Han segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke tujuannya.

Sesampainya Lu Han di kamar mandi sekolahnya, ia segera membersihkan paletnya. Tanpa disadari segerombolan anak mencoba untuk mengerjai dan melecehkannya

"oh ini dia pianis handalan sekolah kita, Lu Han" Lu Han tampak panic namun ia mencoba menutupi rasa paniknya dengan wajah datarnya dan mencoba keluar dari kepungan segerombolan anak yang mencoba mengerjainya di kamar mandi ini.

"mau kemana Lu Han?" segerombolan anak lelaki itu mencoba melecehkan Lu Han dengan memegangi area sensitifnya dan membuka kancing seragamnya. Bukan Lu Han tak mampu melawan, namun jumlah mereka cukup banyak bagi Lu Han yang seorang diri

"Siapapun, Tolong aku"

**TBC **

_**Note : Bu Xiwang = Tak mau**_

_** Guma = Bibi**_

_** NaiNai = nenek **_

_** BaBa = ayah **_

_** Yeye = Kakek**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE : **_

Hai! ini new fanfiction aku! terinspirasi dari film gay thai mario pchy dan aku buat jadi ff gini. ini katakatanya hampir sama persis sama di film yang belum tau film nya nonton deh! ^^ maaf bahasaku buruk banget ini pertama kali buat ff harap maklum~~ butuh saran kritik di review pls jangan siders ya T_T eum kalo ff ini jelek aku mutusin buat berhenti aja sampe sini dan jadi readers ff lagi aja ^^

maaf ada bahasa chinanya kalo gak ngerti. tapi nanti aku buat note kok arti indonesianya hihi~~~gumawo *bow*


End file.
